Superman Doomsday?
by Jack-Sparr0w
Summary: An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday, the abomination that killed Superman. Contains elements of all Superman Universes,silver age and a few others. Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. Will update as often as possible.
1. The Feeling

Doomsday is imminent....An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday....the abomination that killed Superman

A few days before Superman and Doomsday had both died, Superman and Batman had hatched a plan to rid the world of Kryptonite. On the day that they had flung all that they had collected into the Sun, Doomsday had appeared and we all know what happened after that....the death of the worlds greatest Superhero. But our hero returned.....defeating the impossible and coming back from the dead. However this story takes place a few years later.

Chapter 1

Sometime in 2015...

Clark woke up and had that sudden feeling that something wasnt right. It had been many years of fighting crime and upholding the American Way. He had never looked better and felt as great as he did, although he had the nagging sense that something just wasnt right. It started a few days ago, it hadnt felt like anything dangerous, it just didnt seem right. He had just come off a long and hard trip collecting all the Kryptonite on earth with the help of Batman, his best friend, and had given him a ring with a small piece of Kryptonite, just in case. He knew that Bruce was a good man.

He knew that Bruce would do anything to help him, and wondered if perhaps Bruce had the same nagging feeling. He decided to call him and picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"What is it S?" came Bruce's gruff voice.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend when they call you," Clark said jokingly.

"Well, considering that Im kinda busy, yeah it is. Whats up Kent?" Bruce asked rudely.

"Just checking how things are going. We havent kept in contact, since we rid the world of 'K', so Im just checking in with you to see if everythings alright."

"Yeah Clark, everythings cool, Waynetech is keeping me extremely busy, with new acquisitions and contracts. Otherwise everythings hunky dory," said Bruce

"Glad to hear that, I'll probably come by a little later, if you dont mind," Clark said.

"Yeah sure, see you then," said Bruce and quickly ended the call and got back to his work.

That evening, Clark changed into his costume and hovered above Metropolis as he always did, scanning the city to make sure that everything in his adopted city was alright. The crime rate was down, and his love life had never been better, as Lois had accepted his proposal and the 2 had agreed to marry in Spring the next year. Lex Luthor was in jail, serving his life sentence, for crimes against humanity. Ma and Pa Kent were doing well and were extremely happy to find out that their son was getting married. For once, everything was going just the way the worlds greatest hero had wanted them to.

But why, why this nagging feeling, that something just wasnt right? He couldnt understand it. He had every reason to be happy, and to finally start enjoying his life, and yet this irritating annoying feeling just wouldn't go away. Was it maybe the fact that he and Batman had thrown the remainder of Earths Kryptonite into the sun, seemingly destroying all of it?

Suddenly, his super hearing kicked in..."somebody help me...help me please." He flew towards the outskirts of the city from where the cries of help were coming from and saw a woman trapped in a dead end of an alley, being attacked by a hooded figure.

He quickly flew to the scene, and made short work of the attacker. He tied him up, and flew the attacker to the police station and afterwards flew the woman home.

She thanked him with a kiss on the cheekand said "Thank you Superman." He smiled and replied "Its why Im here" and flew off to patrol the city once again.

The city was safe, and so Superman flew to Gotham to check up on Batman. He found Bruce in the Batcave, having a little chat with Alfred. Clark really liked and respected Alfred Pennyworth, the man who had practically raised Bruce Wayne. Alfred was always making funny and sarcastic remarks, but Clark knew that Alfred loved Bruce, not only as his master, but as a son too.

"Evening Master Kent," Alfred greeted. "Evening Alfred," said Clark, "Hey B, what are you working on?" when Clark looked at the computer screen.

"Radiation levels of the sun," Bruce said seriously, "some debris that a Waynetech rocket collected near the sun is showing signs of strengthening since exposed to the sun."

"Wow, sounds serious," Clark said, "think it has anything to do with all the Kryptonite we threw into it?"

"Not possible," replied Batman, "the sun would have destroyed the kryptonite completely," Bruce continued.

"Should it be considered dangerous?" asked Clark.

"At the moment, its difficult to say," replied Bruce, "but I'll be monitoring it just in case."

"Alright, then Im outta here, I gotta go back to Metropolis."

The Blue Boyscout took to the skies and promptly made his way back to Metropolis and back home to the love of his life Lois Lane. 


	2. The Dream

An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday....the abomination that killed Superman

A few days before Superman and Doomsday had both died, Superman and Batman had hatched a plan to rid the world of Kryptonite. On the day that they had flung all that they had collected into the Sun, Doomsday had appeared and we all know what happened after that....the death of the worlds greatest Superhero. But our hero returned.....defeating the impossible and coming back from the dead. However this story takes a few years later.

Chapter 2

The city had been almost destroyed, Superman starting to feel panicky at the site of his own blood. He started to feel dizzy, and suddenly the monster turned towards Lois. With a swift jump, he was on top of Lois. Superman couldnt move, frozen from the site and too weak to even attempt to move. He tried, but he couldnt.  
The monster was ripping the flesh of Lois with his bony protusions. He heard her screams, inhuman screams, and the roar of the monster. And suddenly the screaming stopped.  
Lois was dead.

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Superman.

And suddenly he woke up in his room. Lois was sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Thank God," he whispered. He lightly kissed her on the cheek, careful not to wake her, and got out of bed, and went to his balcony. He felt the cool breeze against his sweaty skin.

It had been almost 25 years since he had died. And even though Doomsday was dead, Clark still shuddered at the very thought of that abomination. It had been his most dangerous adversary. It had been the one that had done the impossible. It killed Superman at the very same time that Superman had killed it. So, if Doomsday was dead, why was Clark having these nightmares. Was Doomsday coming back from the dead again? No, he couldnt. Superman had killed him, and had left him at the end of time. No matter what, this was the one instance that Doomsday could not overcome.

And yet, the feeling that something was not right, had turned into these nightmares, where the love of his life, the one person that he loved more then anything was being ripped apart by Doomsday. His thoughts went back to the day that he and Batman had collected all of the worlds kryptonite, and had thrown it into the sun. The same day he had died. Now that there was none left except for the ring that Clark had given Bruce "just in case". Now there was nothing standing in his way, to help the world. There was nothing standing in his way that would limit him to making this world a better place for the humans. He was after all, their saviour. He rose up into the air, from his balcony and flew high up to his point from where he watched the world, making sure that everything was alright, and quickly flew back down, and climbed back into bed. He looked at Lois, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He kissed her on the cheek again.

The smell of bacon and eggs woke him, as he felt pangs of hunger, making his stomach growl. He got out of bed and got into the shower. As he got out and got dressed, he made his way to the kitchen,  
where Lois had prepared breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said Lois, as she looked lovingly at him.

"Good morning," he said blushing as Lois looked at him with a very seductive smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Lois asked. "Yeah like a baby," Clark replied. The couple sat down to breakfast as they talked about various things. Clark thought to himself, about how he loved talking to Lois.  
Communication was definitely an important thing in a good relationship and they had exactly that. He thought he loved her more everyday. They got ready to go to work. As they jumped into a cab, Lois thought hand laughed to herself, "Gee, Superman taking a cab." He smiled slyly at her, as if he had caught what was she thinking.

After a very unproductive day at work, as there were hardly any great headlines to be made, since the crime rates had dropped, Clark and Lois decided to go out for dinner, before retiring home for an early night. They got into bed, where he held Lois, and he closed his eyes. Sleep soon took over, and he suddenly found himself in the city again.

The city had been almost destroyed, Superman starting to feel panicky at the site of his own blood. He started to feel dizzy, and suddenly the monster turned towards Lois. With a swift jump, he was on top of Lois. Superman couldnt move, frozen from the site and too weak to even attempt to move. He tried, but he couldnt.  
The monster was ripping the flesh of Lois with his bony protusions. He heard her screams, inhuman screams, and the roar of the monster. And suddenly the screaming stopped.  
Lois was dead.

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Superman. Doomsday laughed and laughed and all of a sudden started to speak.

In a voice that reminded Clark of Satan, Doomsday began to speak, "You Superman, did not kill me, you killed yourself, and you will die again and again, and everything you love will die, as I will destroy it."

He then began to laugh menacingly, and suddenly disappeared.

Clark woke up and saw that Lois wasnt next to him. The worst thing went through his mind, and he quickly felt relieved to see Lois step out of the bathroom, and climbed back into bed. She saw that he was sitting up and asked "Whats wrong Clark, was it the same dream?"

"Yeah," he replied, and explained to her. Suddenly he felt something wet trickle down his nose, and wiped it with his hand. He looked at his hand, and was shocked to see blood.

"Oh my God, Clark, are you ok?" Lois quickly got out of bed to get a towel and an ice pack. 


	3. The Tests

An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday...the abomination that killed Superman.

A few days before Superman and Doomsday had both died, Superman and Batman had hatched a plan to rid the world of Kryptonite. On the day that they had flung all that they had collected into the Sun, Doomsday had appeared and we all know what happened after that...the death of the worlds greatest Superhero. But our hero returned...defeating the impossible and coming back from the dead. However this story takes place a few years later.

Chapter 3:

"Everything seems to be alright Superman," said Professor Hamilton. "Based on the blood and saliva samples you've given me, you are in perfect health. This could just be a once off thing."

"But I dont understand how my nose would all of a sudden just start to bleed," replied only time I am able to bleed, is if Im exposed to Kryptonite,  
and thats not possible because we destroyed all of it."

"Thats what gets to me too," said Professor Hamilton. "Tell you what, let me do a few more tests on those samples, and see if I might've missed out on anything," Dr Jones suggested.

"Alright Doc, thank you very much," said Superman as he got up and flew out the lab.

He wondered, why his nose had started to bleed as he flew over the city. Could he be sick, even though he was immune to Earths viruses and diseases? And suddenly that feeling came back, the nagging feeling. It had increased quite a bit over the last few days. But he just couldnt figure out what it was. As he flew home, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked surprisingly pale. He thought about the kryptonite that he and Bruce had thrown into the sun, and wondered if that had anything to do with it. Suddenly,  
a very human chill went down his spine. He remembered Bruce mentioning that debris exposed to the suns radiation had become stronger. Bruce hadnt thought that it was because of Kryptonite. In fact he said it was impossible because the sun would have destroyed it. But, what if it didnt? What if it was because of the kryptonite that they had seemmingly destroyed?

Superman wondered if the kryptonite was turning Earths yellow sun into a red sun, and maybe thats why his nose had began to bleed. Impossible! he thought, Bruce would've picked up on any signs of that. Superman didnt feel sick, in fact he felt great, save for looking really pale, but he felt great, in fact stronger. He decided to visit Gotham, and go and check up on Bruce. In less then 30 seconds, he was there at the batcave.

"Geez, Clark, you scared the crap outta me," said Bruce, as Clark tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but I thought the Dark Knight fears nothing," grinned Clark, as Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were spending time with your lovely wife," Bruce asked, annoyed that Clark had gotten him like that.

"I need to talk to you, about the kryptonite we threw into the Sun," Clark said getting very serious.

"Why, what happened?" asked Bruce, noticing the serious tone in Clarks voice.

Clark explained to Bruce what had happened over the last few days. Bruce was shocked to learn that Clarks nose had begun to bleed.

How the hell did this happen, thought Bruce to himself, and suddenly a very nagging realisation came upon him. Could it be the Kryptonite that they threw into the sun?

"I dunno what to say Clark," said Batman after some thought.

"That makes 2 of us," replied Clark.

Bruce decided that they should run some tests on Clark, to see if he may have been losing his powers.

--------------------

Superman threw a punch at Batman, which Batman dodged. Superman thought, for a human, he sure he is fast. Batmans punch connected with Supermans nose, and he suddenly pulled his hand back and bent over it in pain.

"Damn Clark, your friggin nose is hard," he said. Clark smiled and went over to help Bruce. "Are you alright miss," he said sarcastically. Bruce grinned and said "Screw you."

They spent the rest of the day sparring in a fight simulator, which involved Bruce using alot of weapons, such as swords, knives and even shooting Clark, all of which broke upon contact with Clark, and the bullets simply bounced off.

"It doesnt look like its anything serious Clark," Bruce said after taking a long sip of water from his bottle, "Do you think it might just be a once off thing?"

"Bruce, as far as I can remember, I have never bled except for that time with Doomsday," Clark said as he shuddered thinking of it.

"To me it looks like it could just be a once off thing Clark,since it doesnt look like you losing any powers, in fact according to the vital stats I think you might even be stronger," Bruce said.

"Wait a minute Bruce, the other day, you mentioned something about debris increasing after being exposed to the radiation of the Sun, didn't you?" Clark said.

"Yeah, but whats that gotta do with anything," Bruce asked looking confused.

"Am I also increasing in strength, after being exposed to the Sun," Clark said.

"It would seem that way, man, this is getting complicating," Bruce said after a while. "Lets get some food, Im starving," said Bruce, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I could go for a pizza right now, extra cheese, salami, and lotsa onions," Clark quipped.

Bruce set to ordering the pizza over the phone, while Clark took a swim in the huge pool that Bruce had inside his Wayne Manor mansion. After 45 minutes, 4 large pizzas, with extra cheese, extra salami and extra onions were delivered by a rather cute looking girl, who took a good look inside Wayne Manor, while Bruce was paying her. She smiled at him, as he closed the door and went to the lounge where Clark was chilling.

"Soups up," Bruce called.

"Great, Im so hungry I could eat a horse," Clark said as they sat down to mouthfuls of pizza. They both were very quiet as they devoured the 4 boxes of pizza. They both took big gulps of their sodas and suddenly Wayne Manor shook, as both in unison went "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP." 


	4. Brainiac Attacks

An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday...the abomination that killed Superman.

A few days before Superman and Doomsday had both died, Superman and Batman had hatched a plan to rid the world of Kryptonite. On the day that they had flung all that they had collected into the Sun, Doomsday had appeared and we all know what happened after that...the death of the worlds greatest Superhero. But our hero returned...defeating the impossible and coming back from the dead. However this story takes place a few years later.

Chapter 4:

After Clark left, Bruce sat down to ponder Big Blues situation. Although he would never admit it, he had way too much respect for him,  
as Clark was something Bruce could never be. Someone who saw the world from a totally different point of view. Someone who saw so much potential in the human race. A true hero, dedicated to helping as many people as he could. And even in a time of suffering, he gladly gave himself into doing whatever he could to help. Bruce never understood why Clark did it, why he just didnt take control of the world,  
why did he help so many in spite of his God like abilities.

Guess the Kents really brought him up to be a true hero, he thought. Bruce wondered what it would've been like if the Kents had been his parents or had brought him up. Probably would've been Batman with a smile who invoked laughter by tickling people into giving up, he smirked.

His thoughts then went back to the very perplexing situation with Clark. All his vitals were fine, his physical performance was even more astounding then normal. And yet his nose had bled. Under any normal circumstance, that would have been fine. But this was the man of steel, whose skin is impenetrable, and couldnt even bleed.

--------------------------

Clark woke up with a start, when he heard what sounded like an explosion. He got out of bed to find that Lois wasn't in the apartment. Was he dreaming,  
or had that really been an explosion. He got into his costume and was out the window, in less then 5 seconds, to investigate. He soared to the skies and did his scanning thing, only to find nothing. Everything was peaceful. He listened carefully for sounds, where he could only hear the day to day noises, like cars and office equipment. Weird, I must be going nuts, he thought to himself. After one again making sure that there was nothing, he quickly flew to his apartment and helped himself to a cup of coffee, and found Lois in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Where'd you go?" she asked.

Clark explained to her about hearing an explosion, as she giggled when he got to the part of finding nothing.

"I never thought you'd have dreams about crime fighting," she laughed.

"Neither did I, its weird though, cos Im sure I heard something," he smiled right back at her.

This time they both heard the screams, Clark got out and went to investigate.

"Brainiac," he said, "Just what in the hell are you upto?" as Clark flew in to find the alien in one of his personalised ships.

"Greetings Kal El," Brainiac said, "This time I will destroy you and your precious Earth."

"Over my dead body," Superman replied firmly.

A green ray suddenly shot out from a gun shaft on the ship, a kryptonite ray, and was easily dodged by Clark. More rays shot out and Clark dodged them all,  
except one, which hit him in the chest. Clark expected to go down, but this time, the deadly radiation did not weaken him, it only caused him pain. Clarks jaw dropped open as this took him by surprise. It did not weaken him, it only caused him pain. Just what the hell was going on?

"This was not foreseen, the kryptonite ray should have destroyed you." Brainiac said in his computerised monotone, with a hint of surprise, "Nevertheless Kal El, I shall not fail in my plan."

"Ah Brainiac, why don't you just help yourself to a can of SHUT THE HELL UP," Clark retorted and immediately flew at great speed around the ship and punching it at different points. Within a matter of minutes, clark lifted the ship out into space a fair distance away from the planet where it exploded. He knew, however, it was not the last time he would have to deal with Brainiac. The very thought of that creepazoid, made him boil with rage.

Clark flew fast, as fast as he could, 30 times around the world. His way of dealing with rage, his way of dealing with anger, his way of calming himself down. How did the Kryptonite not weaken him, the only thought on his mind by the 15 trip around the world. He closed his eyes and flew faster. He reopened them, and flew towards the Sun, for his daily dose of good old SUnshine. He immediately felt his strength being replenished, and felt stronger and stronger as the rays fed him and nourished him.

-------------------------

"Im telling you Bruce, it only hurt me, but I didnt feel myself getting weaker," Clark explained. Bruce looked at him with a hint of disbelief in his eyes.

"Only caused you pain, eh?" Bruce replied. "Theres something I'd like to try," Bruce added in a very dark tone. "They say seeing is believing, after all."

"Alright then, bring it," replied Clark as Bruce walked off to get the Kryptonite ring. He took it out of its lead box and slipped it onto his middle finger. He quickly went back to the fight simulator room, where Clark was waiting for him. Clark clutched over in pain, and Bruce took a swing at him. He pulled his hand back in pain, and more then a little surprised "WTF!" escaped his lips. Clark stood up, and Bruce could see that he was still in pain. He took another swing and hit Clark right in the jaw, and found that Clark didnt even budge. He grabbed a sword off a rack on the wall and swung carefully at Clark, and stopped when the blade broke against Clarks arm.

"You see, I wasn't joking Bruce,I think I've become completely invincible," Clark said looking just as confused as Bruce was.

"For once, I think the worlds greatest detective is at a loss for words," Bruce shrugged and scratched the back of his head. 


	5. Righteous Kill?

An interesting twist into the coming of Doomsday....the abomination that killed Superman

A few days before Superman and Doomsday had both died, Superman and Batman had hatched a plan to rid the world of Kryptonite. On the day that they had flung all that they had collected into the Sun, Doomsday had appeared and we all know what happened after that....the death of the worlds greatest Superhero. But our hero returned.....defeating the impossible and coming back from the dead. However this story takes a few years later.

Chapter 5

The city had been almost destroyed, Superman starting to feel panicky at the site of his own blood. He started to feel dizzy, and suddenly the monster turned towards Lois. With a swift jump, he was on top of Lois. Superman couldnt move, frozen from the site and too weak to even attempt to move. He tried, but he couldnt.  
The monster was ripping the flesh of Lois with his bony protusions. He heard her screams, inhuman screams, and the roar of the monster. And suddenly the screaming stopped.  
Lois was dead.

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Superman.

And suddenly Superman flew at the speed of light towards Doomsday, and hit him with everything he had. He punched the monster in the jaw, in the abdomen, more and more punches went to Doomsdays face. The bony protusions that protected his eyes, shattered as Superman hit Doomsday so fast and hard that the monster never had a chance to respond. The glass on surrounding buildings shattered. The glass went into the eyes of bystanders, and some fell to the ground as huge chunks of glass went into them. But Superman didnt care, he just wanted to destroy the monster. He had to make this abomination pay.

"You will never kill me again!" he yelled to the monster. "You took my Lois from me, you took everything from me," he carried on. "And now, its time to pay for your crimes Doomsday!"

"RAAAAHHRRRRR," the monster cried out and responded with a few punches of his own, which Superman easily dodged. Superman flew to Doomsday, and grabbed him from round the back, and lifted him and flew towards the skies. He flew high out of the stratosphere, and then changed direction, back down towards Earth. A ball of flames surrounded them, as they reentered Earths atmosphere. He tightened his grip around the monster, and kicked his feet to gain more speed. With his teeth gritted, they plummeted towards Metropolis. Towards the Daily Planet. Down, The monster roared "RAHHHR!!"

"Its time to die, Doomsday, your time is now!" Superman shouted with rage and anger boiling in his heart. They hit the roof of the Daily Planet and went down through all the floors, destroying the building until they hit the ground. A huge crater was where the two landed. The monster was still alive, but for the first time for Superman started to see fear in Doomsdays eyes. He smirked as he saw the fear building up in the monsters eyes. Again Superman flew into him and punched. He grabbed one of the bony protrusions on the monsters hand, and yanked it out with such force. He hit the monster with it. And with a final punch to the head, Superman killed Doomsday. And yet he still felt rage within him. He still felt anger and he still felt hate for the monster. He kicked and punched Doomsdays corpse continuosly. Suddenly a light began to glow around him, a bright light which got more intense. He started burning up, his costume was melting right off him, his cape incinerated within seconds. He let out a loud scream which made the very universe tremble with and nothing could prepare anyone for the huge explosion, which destroyed both the man of steel and the planet Earth.

And thats when Clark woke up, sweating profusely. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed and Lois was asleep peacefully next to him. He buried his face in his hands and felt all the sweat. What he saw next shocked him, a piece of skin, had come off. He got out of bed went into the bathroom and took a long look at his face. The skin had come off his face, but his face was already healing.

"What the hell is happening to me," he whispered to himself. He was feeling too tired to investigate at the moment, so he went back to bed, but he made a mental note to visit Professor Hamilton again in the morning.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I am at a loss for words, Superman," said Professor Hamilton. "These stats show that you are still invincible." "Maybe, at some point Kryptonians shed their skin, without becoming vulnerable and sensitive."

"Thats impossible, Doc," replied Superman. He suddenly decided to go to the Fortress. Maybe Jor El would have an idea of whats happening. He could've kicked himself, for not thinking about that earlier.  
Superman left Professor Hamiltons lab and immediately flew to the Fortress of Solitude.

"My son, I sense something is troubling you, whatever it is, I will try to help as best as I can, so now Kal El, speak," said the image of Jor El.

He spent the next few minutes explaining to the image on the screen.

"I am sorry my son, my responses do not seem to have any answer for that, but perhaps, what it is you seek, is to be rid of the emotions you feel when you think of the creature," said Jor El after some time.  
"Perhaps, it is the fear inside you, building up, knowing that the creature will return, and knowing that it has taken away your life once, you once again fear that it will happen again," he added.

"Father, I have left the creature stranded at the End of Time," replied Clark, "this is the one thing it cannot overcome."

"Kal El, the dreams you see, are a part of you that want to let go, to be able to use your abilities to conquer, each being, no matter how good they may be, has a dark side to them. It is up to the individual as to whether they want to give in, or continue to fight it to let the good in you prevail," replied Jor El.

"And what of the Kryptonite rays Father," Clark asked, "How is it that it has just caused me pain and did not weaken me?"

"Perhaps you are becoming immune to it, due to all your abilities and immunities to Earths viruses, your Kryptonian immune system has developed a cell in you, making you immune to the substance, after all the exposure you have had to it," said the image of Jor El.

"I dont know, Father, this is rather peculiar, the worst part of the dream was the fact that killing had actually felt good. In the dream I actually enjoyed killing the creature, and I didnt care about the people around who died."

"My son, as I have mentioned, the dreams are part of your dark side wanting to be released," replied Jor El, "only you can decide whether you want to give in to it." 


End file.
